Shuto and Slendy's Fluffy Adventure
by Haxutani
Summary: A long time ago, in the dark, scary forest known as Lestnat, there was Slenderman. Oh, and apparently a blue sheep named Shuto. However, Shuto's not all what she seems to be. When the blue sheep asks the faceless man in the fashionable tuxedo to help her on her personal quest, it takes all the cupcakes, children, and creepy beings of the world to make a fluffy adventure. Not scary.


**Shuto & Slendy's Fluffy Adventure: Prologue**

**-Part 1-**

* * *

A little while ago (because a year isn't exactly a long time ago...), in a dark, scary forest called Lestnat, there was Slenderman. For those who don't know, Slenderman is a faceless man that wears a fashionable but fancy tux. Oh, and apparently, he kidnaps children. It's because he 'kidnaps' children that our story even has a beginning.

Which reminds me, Slendy has been thinking of some different ways to kidnap children lately. His usual methods have been getting him too much attention on the so-called 'internet' that humans use.

He tapped his pen to the place where his mouth would have been, humming in concentration at the diagram he had drawn. (It was still a mystery as to how he could draw and see so well...) It depicted something that he had seen one day while out hunting for children in a nearby town: a cupcake stand. Well, aside from the fact that he couldn't exactly build a stand, he had drawn a box to suffice. He'd also drawn little kids lining up to it.

'Now how to get these cupcakes...,' Slendy thought to himself, and if he had a face, furrowed his brows in intense thought.

But of course, he had no mouth so he couldn't say what he just thought. He could still do telepathy; I mean, he has to in order to trick children into thinking he was their conscience for them to want to go outside.

This 'internet' was really getting on his last child-loving nerve. Let there be a strangle hold on its connections.

If he could, he would sigh in irritation. Setting his pen down on his diagram, he held his head in his hands. He had no idea how to make these cupcakes that the children liked.

Unless, he bought them.

On the inside, he smiled to himself and straightened himself from the kneeling position he had taken against the wall he'd been writing on. Maybe he could buy the cupcakes from a baker! That way, in case he made them, the children wouldn't get poisoned if he added some of that mysterious liquid by the silo in substitute for this 'vegatable oil'.

With a better attitude, Slendy pocketed his diagram and began walking onto the path in his forest.

His forest. It had always filled him with pride when people talked about his forest in fear, but lately, he had been getting rather... lonely. All those kids that constantly dared each other to go and find the 'legendary eight notes' had kept him busy, but the dares slowly died down. Even though this 'internet' drove away his loneliness, it didn't cure it.

But enough of the lonely thoughts, he had a baker to meet with today! His hopes were set higher on getting as many children to play with him today than ever before!

As he strolled through the paths of the forest, he caught sight of the bakery that had been built by one of the other creepy beings that lived in his forest. He couldn't remember the being's name aside from him smiling all the time. So, he just called him "Smiley".

Smiley spotted Slendy after taking his cookies from out of the oven, the usual wide smile that looked like it was forced, but clearly not forced, plastered on his face. "Ah, Slenderman! Good to see you this fine day."

Slendy bowed politely to the baker.

Smiley set the cookie tray down on the cooling rack, letting out a puff of air as he cooled them with his breath. What? He couldn't help that he was an ice spirit. Plus, it made his cookies smell minty.

He turned to face the tall entity in front of his shop. "And what do you need today, hm? Cookies, cake, danishes?"

Slendy pointed at the sign in front of him that showed the picture of a cupcake on it.

Smiley did what he did best; smile. "Ah, going to grab some children again today?"

Slendy nodded. He had a reputation to uphold around here, and buying cupcakes was already putting a dent in that. Well, granted it was for kidnapping, but still...

"What kind? Chocolate, vanilla?" Smiley tilted his head, eyes basically glowing blue cresents.

Slendy only tilted his own head in confusion. He had found out about these cupcakes just yesterday and they have flavors? Would the wonders never cease?

Smiley laughed at the faceless man. "Alright, alright. Since it's your first time, I'll give you fifty of each for just twenty Shiny Rocks. Is that reasonable?"

Slendy nodded, digging into the pockets of his pants and pulling out said amount of Shiny Rocks. Calmly, he handed the currency to Smiley.

Before we move on, let's talk about Shiny Rocks. One Shiny Rock = 2 dollars. So, doing the math, Slendy has just paid forty dollars in Shiny Rocks. Not bad for one hundred cupcakes, isn't that right Slendy?

"Thank you very much, Slendy!" Smiley laughed, making the tall man's order. "It'll be done in a bit, so go ahead and do something else while these puppies get baked!"

Slendy would've smiled if he could and headed for a tree nearby. He took a seat down on the dead grass, the sound of it crunching hitting his... Urm, senses. All he could do now was wait unti-

"Baa?"

The hell? Slendy looked around, not catching the pulse of anything aside from Smiley and his insistant humming. Was he sensing things that weren't there now?

He looked in Smiley's direction, shaking a branch to get his attention. Smiley looked up.

"Yes Slendy, what is it?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at him as his smile fell just a bit.

He never did like being interrupted during his humming, so he knew Slendy wouldn't do it unless it was necessary.

Slendy pointed to where his ears would've been, tilting his head in confusion.

"Huh? I didn't hear anything aside from my humming and the music of the kitchen, my dear friend." Smiley blinked, a confused frown taking over the smile that was there. "Maybe you should get them checked."

Slendy nodded, going back to resting against the tree without much of a fight. Maybe he was just hearing things today.

After a good while of waiting, grabbing his cupcakes, and putting them in a box, Slendy was on his way back home to grab a large box for his cupcake stand. An average-sized box wouldn't do; he would probably need one for a 120 inch tall TV.

But as Slendy thought about it, the sound from earlier was still on his mind. What was it, though? He had never heard something like that in his forest. Ever. This day was just full of new discoveries.

"Baa?"

Slendy stopped in his tracks. There it was again! He turned around quickly, looking at his surrounding until the same sound from before sounded much closer.

"Baa!"

Then, he looked down in front of him. Right there, nibbling on his fashionable tuxedo pants, was a small, adorable, blue big-horned sheep. Yes, you read correctly; a BLUE sheep. Wait, was that a purple ribbon tied in a bow on it's tail? Okay... So this sheep is a girl. Regardless of this information, she was still eating Slendy's pants leg.

'What're you doing to my pants?' He asked the sheep telepathically.

The abnormally colored sheep looked up at the very slender man with cute, innocent black eyes. A piece of the pants leg was still in her mouth. "Baa?"

'Yes, you...,' he telepathically asked, kneeling down to the small animal. 'And what are you anyway?'

"Baa!" the sheep smiled up at him, her little tail wagging happily.

Sure, this man looked... well, abnormal considering he had no face, but this little sheep saw him as a person who could help her with her current problem.

'Is that all you can say...?' Slendy questioned, leaning in close to the animal's face.

The look in the sheep's eyes became more upset than anything as she nodded.

'Oh, you'd hold up great conversations...,' Slendy complained, standing up straight and dusting his pants off. 'Well, I'd love to stay and... let you nibble on my pants, but I do have a cupcake stand to start up.' He turned to face in the general direction of his home. 'Merry part, my dear animal.'

The sheep watched Slendy walk off with confused eyes, sitting down at the spot where he was just standing at. He had to be coming back eventually... He said she would hold up great conversations. Were they friends now? Her little fluff of a tail starting wagging, hope rising inside her spirit. Oh goodness, she hoped so! He could talk to her with his mind... maybe she could do that too! Or write out her predicament to the tall man. Yeah, she could do that!

So, instead of sitting at that one spot and waiting for him to come back, Shuto, the tiny, fluffly blue sheep, toddled after the infamous Slenderman in the dark, scary forest named Lestnat.

**-Part 2-**

For a good half hour, Shuto followed the Slenderman's scent trail with her sensitive nose, her black eyes laced with concentration. She ignored the massive amount of creepy beings in the forest of Lestnat, her mind only focused on finding that tall, faceless man from before. Despite her ignoring them, they certainly didn't ignore her. She was a blue sheep, how couldn't they?

Anyway, on and on the little sheep went, past the many dead trees and other landmarks that were inside the forest. It wasn't long before Shuto bumped her little black nose against a piece of wood, or to be more specific, a very, VERY tall door. Her eyes caught sight of the welcome mat in front of it with a drawing of Slendy and children dancing about on it.

Shuto tilted her head to the side. What was with this man? Cupcakes? Children? Telepathy? She lifted one of her tiny hooves up, tapping it against the oak door before plopping down onto her fluffy little butt. Moments later, footsteps could be heard approaching the door, and her tail began to wag just slightly.

With a creak, the door opened, revealing Slenderman still in his tux with a giant box in his hands. He looked around for a moment, wondering who had knocked at his door.

"Baa!"

He looked down at Shuto; her tail wagged faster now.

'Oh, it's you again...,' Slendy sent to her mind, moving aside in case the sheep wanted to come in.

Which, needless to say, Shuto trotted right on inside the cozy cabin of Slendy's, hooves thumping against the wooden floors. Happily, little Shuto sat down near the soft-looking love seat in the middle of the room. If he could, Slendy would've sighed while shutting the door and heading over to the blue sheep.

'Why did you follow me, hm?' Slendy looked at the sheep, tapping his index finger on the box still in his hands.

Shuto looked up at him, blinking innocently before an idea knocked her over the head. "Baa!" she exclaimed, pointing to a blank piece of paper and marker that Slendy had set down on his table.

Slendy would've blinked if he could. 'My paper?'

Shuto nodded, getting out of her sitting position and waddling over to the table, climbing onto a chair with effort. An amused hum sounded from the tall man as he watched the tiny sheep struggle.

'You could've asked for help,' he sighed in his thoughts, going over to the small animal and helping it onto the table.

Shuto looked back at Slendy with a smile, bumping her nose to his hand and heading over to the blank paper and marker. She sat down, uncapping the marker and writing with one of her hooves. When she finished, she had, to Slendy's surprise, written an entire sentence. Okay, two sentences.

_"Hi, My name's Shuto the sheep! It's a pleasure to meet you, faceless man!"_

Today just wasn't Slendy's day. So, all he did was bow in greeting. 'I'm Slenderman, dear Shuto. It is a pleasure to meet you also.'

Shuto grinned up at the man, continuing to write down more words. _"Mr. Slenderman, would you listen to my plea?" _She kept writing regardless._ "I am in dire need of returning to my former state of being, but alas, I am not at the place where I can transform back. I am a long ways away from home also. But when I saw you and your fasionable tux, all I could think was that you could be the one to help me!"_

Slendy tilted his head in straight-up confusion. Help a sheep, a blue sheep for matters, 'transform' back into its 'original state'? He thought to himself...

He still had children to feed today, though! He had planned this entire day for a good week, and out of nowhere comes a blue sheep that can write of all things, talking about transforming! Then again... this could be used to his advantage. With his disappearance, children will think he left the forest, and they'll want to explore. Then, when he comes back, he can scare them again! Oh, it was perfect!

Shuto continued writing while Slendy was wrapped up in his thoughts. She even had to flip the paper over to the blank side. _"So, I implore to you dear Slenderman, will you please escort me to the Itena Shrine? I promise that I'll repay you in any way that I can!"_

Slendy had thought over this enough. He held up his hand to the small sheep and, if he could, smiled at her. Shuto smiled up at her, set the marker down on the paper, and placed her little black hoof in his hand.

They shook on their deal.

And so begins Shuto and Slendy's Fluffy Adventure!


End file.
